


Lifestyles of the Despaired and Famous

by catball



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Gen, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2018-05-25 17:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6204874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catball/pseuds/catball
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone always asks her, "Junko-chan, what is your beauty secret?" but the honest answer is the one least expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lifestyles of the Despaired and Famous

Enoshima Junko wore the latest in trendy clothes, her matching designer handbag and shoes, and those finely polished nails. All of this hype and attention was becoming a blur in itself. She starts forgetting where the last photo shoot ended, when the newest one began. All of these lights and cameras, with mindless drones buzzing around like moths hypnotized by the flame. The public would devour every word she said, every photo plastered all over the city. They might’ve been hungry, but she was starving; on the prowl for her next meal.

It was all nearly Despair-inducing, but it still wasn’t satisfying enough.

All of these identical poses, these same manufactured and consumer friendly faces, with big round eyes and perfect smiles. Junko made it look so easy, but it was suffocating her. Like ugly tissue growing and building inside, until her lungs were bursting and she wanted to wreck the stage in a fit of Despair.

It’s what made her shine so bright, these flashes of brilliant Despair in the gleam of her eyes. That was her beauty secret.


End file.
